ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Neuro
Neuro is the current Elemental Master of Mind and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. On various occasions, the Ninja tried getting Neuro's help, though he proved distrustful. When Chen's true plans unfolded and the Elemental Masters' powers were taken away, Neuro and the others joined together and reclaimed their elements. After reclaiming their powers, the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, giving rise to a new alliance of Elemental Masters that fought against Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. There, Neuro and his new allies battled the fake Anacondrai, before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Neuro was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History Neuro was born as the descendant of the Elemental Master of Mind. Soon, he unlocked his own True Potential and became a contestant in the Tournament of Elements. The Invitation Neuro was one of the participants in the Tournament of Elements who boarded the boat with everyone else. Only One Can Remain Neuro was among those who succeeded in acquiring a Jadeblade. Versus Neuro was one of the competitors who advanced through to the next round. When the Ninja asked him to help, he accepted. After he read Lloyd's mind, he found out what Chen is up to and that Clouse is keeping a secret, which is an Ancient Spell to re-awaken the Anacondrai which involves stealing all the Elemental Powers for the Spell to be completed. Ninja Roll Despite being on the Ninjas' side, Neuro acted as an enemy until they could convince the others of the truth. He was still intrested with being on a winning team and was angered from having his room taken away, resulting in being one of the contestants who joined Chamille's team in the Thunderblade race, being electrocuted by Jay shortly after the race started. He later joined the Ninja after they have convinced the rest of the contestants (except Chamille, Tox, and Shade) about the real purpose of the Tournament. Spy for a Spy Like the others, he became interested in Chen's staff when he lied and promised the winner of the Tournament it as the prize. Lloyd, however, was horrified of Chen's lying and blurted out Neuro reading Clouse's mind which causes him to glare at the Master of Mind. Later, he got into an argument with Skylor, who purposely stated he could be the spy. He later became convinced Shade was the spy,along with the others. Spellbound For the next round of the tournament, Neuro and the other remaining fighters boarded a blimp and were taken high above the island. Due to his fear of heights, the master of mind became increasingly uneasy until he couldn't take it any more and burst inside the cockpit, only to find it on autopilot. Using the television screen, the fighters were informed by Chen what the objective of the next round was; parachute down to the island to find Nya and the winner would automatically advance to the final round. However upon arriving on the island, Neuro was captured by Chen's men and thrown in a vengestone prison. The Forgotten Element The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders After being separated by Chen's impostor Anacondrai army, Lloyd met up with him, both driving noodle trucks, as they could not use their Elemental Dragons. He was asked by the Green Ninja to send a message to all of the fighters, telling them to meet up in the Samurai X Cave. He then fought in the battle at the Corridor of Elders. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Neuro is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin. He can be purchased for 250,000 studs after destroying five golden statues in the Ninjago hub. He uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. In the Tournament App Neuro is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. He can be purchased for 1,000,000 studs. His special move is Overload. He is also a boss, like Paleman, Chen, Ronin (unplayable), Shade, Karloff, Griffin Turner, and Ash. Description Neuro has white and black hair similar to Griffin Turner's. He also has a goatee, and black eyebrows similar to Kai's. Neuro wears a robe-like attire with a leather collar and belt. Notes *He has telepathic powers, as the Mind element could give such abilities to the user. *He may have acrophobia (fear of heights), as seen in "Spellbound." *His name is a play on the word "neuron," a type of brain cell. Appearances Gallery Nuero Blade.png|Neuro in the Thunderblade competition Nuero Win.png|Neuro's win against Bolobo Nuero Sees.png|Neuro as he sees himself in Bolobo's mind Mind Reading.png|Neuro reading Clouse's mind VictoryCheer.png|Neuro, Skylor, Paleman, and the Ninja at the finish line in the Thunderblade competition TNeuro.png|Neuro in the Tournament App References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Mind Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Elemental masters Category:Heroes Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Participants of Thunderblade Category:The Tournament of Elements